Stolen Future
by Nicolet Jenine Bloom
Summary: AU fic set in medevil times. Will have N/J shippiness later on........hopefully. Focuses on Nikki.
1. Pre Story Notes and Authors Note

Stolen Futures Notes.

First off I want to point out that this chapter isn't required reading but could be useful. Second, This is an **AU** fic. It's an alternate universe, so please no flames saying he wouldn't do this this, or she say that, I know. This is an alternate timeline and this is my thoughts on how the characters would be living in this time. Also, this story will mainly focus on Nikki.

Setting: Medevil Times.

Characters: 

**__**

The Good Guys

Nicolet Jenine Franco.

Daughter of Lord Nicholas Franco, a military officer. Mother deceased. Gaurdian throughout most of the fic is her grandfather. Who is not a big mob guy here. She acts very proper in public but in private she is the complete opposite of a lady. Known as Nikki to friends and family.

Kay Simmons

Nikki's lady-in-waiting. Extremely clever. One of Nikki's best friends.

Tasha Dexter

Lady of rather high status. She is currently married to the Owl, who is currently believed to be dead. She helps VIP by helping protect their charges by hiding them at her place, but she is skilled in combat also.

Johnny Loh

Works with Quick Williams and Vallery Irons as travelling mercenaries and bodygaurds for hire. They call themselves VIP. (Go figure.)

Quick Williams

Same as Johnny.

Val Irons

Founder of VIP.

Maxine De La Cruz

Val's best friend. Occasionally seen traveling with VIP.

**__**

The Bad Guys

Merrick

The Man who killed Lord Nicholas Franco. Hired an assassin to take out Nikki, who he had been watching.

Kiken Shosein

Assassin after Nikki,

Stoyline: Nicholas Franco worked as a military man and had come across information about Merrick which caused Merrick kill him in front of Nikki, then ran off. 20 years later Nikki is after revenge and close to finding the information on Merrick when she is attacked by his assassin to take her out before she does. She runs away from home and meets up with VIP. The last thing Merrick expects.


	2. Prologue: The Attack

AN: I don't own VIP. Please review, and please no flames.

**__**

Stolen Future Prologue: The Attack

"Daddy, what are you doing?" 8 year old Nicolet asked innocently while watching her father frantically run around the manor locking the doors and windows. Before he had a chance to respond a figure came crashing through the window tackling Lord Nicholas. Nicolet ran and hid behind the couch like she had been taught if anybody bad came in the house. She peered around the edge tentatively, too frightened to cry, clutching the locket her father had given her just yesterday for her birthday.

The two men wrestled on the grounf for a while before Lord Nicholas managed to kick the attacker off of him. Both men scrambled up. The attacker pulled a dagger out of his boot and and threw it into Nicholas' chest. Lord Nicholas dropped to his knees and pulled the dagger out of his chest, struggling to stay steady he threw the dager back at the attacker but only managed to graze his cheek. 

Nicolet bit her lip to keep from crying out. 

The attacker smiled cruelly as Nicholas fell to the ground. He jumped out the window he came in and ran off.

Nicolet crept out from behind the couch with tears streaming down her cheeks, "Daddy?" she said hesitantly crawling over to the prone body on the floor. She felt something warm, wet and sticky on her hands. Picking up a hand and looking at it she stared in mute shock as blood dripped from it to the floor. Suddenly she realized her father wasn't getting up anytime soon. Sobbing now uncontrollably all the while never tearing her eyes away from her hand. For the first time in her short life Nicolet understood what true sadness was. And for the first time she felt a very real hatred. A hatred for the man who took her father from her. 


	3. Chapter One: Memories Past

**__**

Chapter 1: Memories Past

20 years later…

Lady Nicolet, known as Nikki to friends and family, ran down the hallway to her room, pulling her hair out of it's ponytail. She burst into her room to see her lady-in-waiting and best friend laying out her garments for the day.

"Kay! You are a life saver!" Nikki exclaimed changing out of her black cloth pants that she used for her training.

"That is my job." Kay replied helping Nikki with her corset.

"Thank God for that!" Nikki laughed stepping into her dress, "I got so absorbed in my fencing that I completely lost track of time."

"Again…I might add." Kay handed Nikki her shoes, "Sit down, I'll do your hair while you do your make-up."

Nikki did as she was told and in no time she was ready. She looked over herself in the mirror to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything. 

Her brown hair hung in ringlets framing her face. She had on a full-length lavender gown, which was simple yet very elegant. She had matching high heels. She wore her ever present locket from her father the day before he was killed. She starightened one of her pearl earrings before turning around pleased.

"It looks as if I won't be late for tea after all. Too bad, Grandfather is just trying to set me up up with another suiter." Nikki said heading towards the door.

"Well, the best of luck to him, I know how stubborn you can be when it comes to marriage." Kay said tidying up Nikki's vanity. Nikki flashed her a smile before leaving the room.

Walking down the hall towards the tea room Nikki idly played with her locket. She mulled over the inscription like she had for many years. On the right side of the locket was a normal inscription that wished her a happy birthday. However, the left side was another story, the inscription was something she couldn't understand, it read:

__

Owl

1809

1-7 3

392

Nikki started thinking back to the night her father had been killed but shook her head forcing those memories back. It wouldn't do to walk in to tea crying. 

She entered the tea room wearing a fake smile while sizing up the new suiter, wondering how she would scare this one away.


	4. Chapter Two: Escape

**__**

Chapter Two: The Escape

That night…

Nikki sat at her vanity washing the make-up off of her face. She was waiting for Kay to come back so they could talk all night like they usually did. Kay loved to hear how Nikki managed to scare off the would be suitors.

Nikki jumped up as a man crashed through her window. She ducked behind her vanity and screamed, for good measure, as he threw a dagger which hit the door behind her jarring it shut. Nikki grabbed one of her high heels and threw it at his head, that combined with the fact that he could hear people getting up to see what was going on caused the man to think twice. He jumped out the window and climbed down the trellace before running off.

Nikki ran over to the door, and with some effort pulled the dagger out of the door. She grabbed a bag and threw some weapons, some food she had squirreled away to her room, some clothes, some money, a blanket and some kindling, which she had also managed to squirrel away, into it. On second thought she threw the attackers dagger into the bag also. 'I don't know what that man wanted but I'm not sticking around til' he attacks again. That'll just put my family in danger.' She thought as she put on her high heels, unfortunetly she realized to late that she had thrown her good traveling shoes into the bag. She jotted down a quick note to Kay and her grandfather. Before climbing out her broken window and down the trellace. She saw her door open when she got to the ground. She noted that her dress had gotten torn on the broken window as she ran from her home. 'Never liked this dress much anyways.' She thought as she entered the forest. She risked a brief glance behind her and saw the light from the torches of the search party after her.

"I'm sorry." She whispered before taking off running again.

~*~

AN: I apologize for the shortness of this chapter but I felt like it needed to be left at a cliffhanger. Please Review!


	5. Chapter Three: Fated Meetings

**__**

Chapter Three: Fated Meetings

Nikki had been traveling for hours, mostly running, before she reached a stream where she was fairly sure she had lost the search party. Nikki sat down and took off her high heels and massaged her sore feet. Sighing she noted the hem of her gown was torn and dirty as was most of the skirt to her gown. Digging through her pack she pulled out her flat heeled boots and some comfier clothes. Finding an enclosed, somewhat shady area, changed into some black cloth pants and a black wrap around top, with three-quarter sleeves, that left some of her stomach showing, not much though. 

Going back to the stream she splashed some water on her face before stuffing her dress and high heels into her pack and pulled out her blanket. Laying the blanket on the ground, still folded, she used it as a pillow and stared at the stars, absently naming constellations.

~*~

__

8 year old Nikki and her father are laying on the roof of the manor. Nicholas is pointing out different contellations.

"What's this Daddy?" Nikki asked, "It's pretty." She held up the heart shaped locket with a rose intricately engraved on the cover for him to see, "I just found it."

"It's yours. Happy Birthday Nicolet." Nicholas smiled when he saw Nikki's face light up in joy. She jumped up and hugged him as hard as her little body could.

"Thank you Daddy!"

"Your welcome honey."

~*~

Nikki was snapped out of her reverie when she heard a twig snap behind her. In an instant she was up and facing the man who attacked her earlier.

"Crying? I didn't realize you scared so easily. I was hoping you might pose at least a little challenge." The man sneered at her.

"Shove it Asshole." She replied wiping the tears out of her eyes, and cursed silently realizing she was crying.

"Such a mouth. Not at all fit for a lady of your status. Too bad I don't have any soap with me."

"You look like you haven't been near soap in the last oh 100 years." Nikki taunted ducking a swing that was aimed at her. She ducked another. She jumped up and grabbed the branch above her. Pulling back a bit to get some momentum going. She kicked the oncoming man in the face with both her feet and knocked him to the ground. Letting go of the branch she dropped to the ground and grabbed her bag before running like a bat out of hell.

~*~

Nikki had only been running for a couple minutes before she tripped over an upturned root. 

"Damnit!" She cursed and pulled herself up. She heard hard, quick footsteps behind her. She took off running again.

"Get back here you little bitch!" She heard the man call to her. She picked up her speed.

About a minute later she saw the light from a campfire through the bushes, 'PEOPLE!' she thought excitedly before realizing she could place them in danger, 'Well, CRAP!' She took a detour and ran around the campsite keeping sure not to be seen.

"WHERE ARE YOU!?" She heard him call again. Momentarily losing her equilibrium she stumbled again. And this time into a man.

"Whoa! Are you OK?" The oriental looking man asked helping her up.

"Yea…I'm fine…just got a little distracted…sorry." Nikki apologized and started to get out of his sight before running again.

"Are you sure your OK? You look a little winded…" The man asked looking a little worried. Nikki realized she couldn't hear the footsteps of the man anymore.

Nikki shrugged, "Yea..I'm sure." 

The man gave her a weird wlook but conceded, "OK."

'THAT CAMP!' Nikki suddenly realized why she couldn't hear the man's footsteps behind her anymore. "I got to go…" She said before running off in the direction of the camp.


	6. Chapter Four: Making Friends

**__**

Chapter Four: Making New Friends

~*~

Nikki ran to the camp as fast as she could. When she got there she saw a black man fighting with the assassin and doing pretty, and a tall buxom blonde woman who was freaking out a bit. Nikki's first reaction was to run again since the man seemed to have assassin at a disadvantage.

'Bad Nikki.' She scolded herself mentally, 'There is a time and a place for self-preservation and this isn't it.' She reminded herself.

"Hey Ugly!" She called, "I'm over here!"

The assassin looked up from his fight, as did the black man, "Finally decided to face me little girl?" the assassin sneered.

"Oh, You did NOT just call me little!" Nikki said, moving to release her frustrations on the assassin when the blonde woman hit him on the head with a frying pan.

"Well, that was easy!" She said and walked over to Nikki, "So, you're the girl tall, dark and smelly was looking for?"

"Unfortonetly." Nikki replied.

"VIP is on the case!" The blonde cheered.

"What?" Nikki and the black man said at the same time.

"Hold up, I can handle it myself!" Nikki protested.

"Nonsense! There could more then him, what if you can't handle tthem all by yourself? Besides the fact that we need the money…" The blonde trailed off.

"She has a point…about there being more…" The black man added.

"Your not going to give me a choice are you?"

"Give who a choice about what?" The oriental man asked walking into the clearing, "Seems like I missed all the fun."

"We have a new client!" The blonde cheered.

"But…I don't think…" Nikki started to protest.

"By the way, what's your name?" The black man asked Nikki.

"Nico—Nikki." She answered, not willing to give her full name out to strangers in an unfamiliar place. All of a sudden another blonde woman came cunning into the clearing.

"Lady Nicolet!" Kay said, "I knew I could find you!…Who are these people?"

"Actually I don't know…." Nikki looked at the three strangers to supply the information.

"I'm Vallery Irons but you can call me Val. This is Quick," She said indicating the black man, "And he's Johnny Loh." She pointed to the oriental man, "We're VIP!"

"VIP!? That's great! Are you going to protect Lady Nicolet!?" Kay asked excitedly, she had heard a lot about VIP.

"Looks like it." Johnny answered.

"But--"

"That's relieving…" Kay said.

"I never--"

"Do you have any idea what's going on?" Quick asked Kay.

"Hold on--"

"Not really…" Kay answered looking down.

"Hey--"

"How much do we have to pay you?" Kay asked.

"Kay--"

"Oh, we'll figire that out when this is all over." Val said with a wave of her hand.

"I don't--"

"Would be willing to let me come along?" Kay asked sheepishly.

"Just one sec-- "

"Of course!" Val said, "We can talk hair and stuff!"

"EXCUSE ME!" Nikki yelled, everybody looked at her, "That's better. I never said I was going to hire you."

"But you apparently need a bodyguard." Johnny said.

"I can handle it myself! It is MY LIFE!" Nikki glared at Johnny.

"Please Lady Nicolet!" Kay pleaded, when she noted Nikki's still stubborn face she added, "Please?"

"….Fine." Nikki said suddenly. Kay ran over and enveloped her in a hug.

"Thank you!" Kay said.

"So, Lady Nicolet.." Quick started.

"Nikki, please."

"So Nikki, do you have an idea of what's going on?"

"I think it has something to do with my father's murder 20 years ago." Nikki began, "He had some information on a man named Merrick, who killed him because of it. He might think I'm looking for the information my father hid…"

"But.." Kay began but Nikki stepped on her foot hard, "Ow!"

~*~

AN: I think that's my longest chapter yet. Lots of dialogue. Please Review.


	7. Chapter Five: Late Night Discussions

**__**

Chapter Five: Late Night Discussions

~*~

Later that night the group was getting ready to go to sleep.

Nikki was going through her pack for her blanket when she realized she had left it by the stream in her haste.

"Well shit.." she muttered. She looked as a blanket was handed to her to see who it was. "Thanks." She said taking it.

"Your welcome. We always keep an one or two extra just in case." He said before walking back over to his stuff.

Nikki was going to say something else but thought better of it and went to sleep.

~*~

__

Nicolet crept out from behind the couch with tears streaming down her cheeks, "Daddy?" she said hesitantly crawling over to the prone body on the floor. She felt something warm, wet and sticky on her hands. Picking up a hand and looking at it she stared in mute shock as blood dripped from it to the floor. Suddenly she realized her father wasn't getting up anytime soon. Sobbing now uncontrollably all the while never tearing her eyes away from her hand. For the first time in her short life Nicolet understood what true sadness was. And for the first time she felt a very real hatred. A hatred for the man who took her father from her. 

~*~

Nikki gasped sitting up in a cold sweat. Breathing heavily she looked around the camp, slightly relieved that she apparently didn't wake anyone up. Throwing the blanket off of her and got up. She crept silently away from the clearing and soon found a large rock not to far away. She sat down on it and stared up at the sky. Hearing some leaves crunch behind her she jumped off the rock and faced the intruder in a defensive position. 

"Whoa, relax, it's only me." Johnny said with both of his hands up in mock surrender.

Nikki relaxed immediately and sat back down and returned her gaze to the stars, "Did I wake you up?"

"Not really, I was having some trouble sleeping." He said sitting next to Nikki, "Nightmare?"

Nikki nodded slightly, "Nothing new though. Same old nightmare."

Johnny nodded understandingly, "What's that?" He asked indicating the locket around her neck that she was playing with.

"This? My father gave it to me for my birthday the day before he died. I think it may have something to do with the information my father had on Merrick. Only problem is I can't figure out what it means." She took the locket off and showed Johnny the inscription on the left side.

Johnny took the locket and studied the inscription for a few minutes.

"Owl…There's a man in some covert operations named The Owl. He might have something to do with it. Wouldn't be the first time, " Johnny said handing Nikki the locket back, "Tasha's Manor is nearby. We'll take it to her in the morning, if it does have something to do with the Owl she''l most likely be able to figure it out.""

Nikki put the locket back on, "What does Tasha have to do with this Owl person?"

"They're married." Johnny answered.

"I see." Nikki said staring at the stars again.

They sat in a companionable silence for a few moments before Nikki yawned.

"We should get back to camp. Try to get some sleep before morning." Johnny said standing up.

Nikki stood up, "Your probably right." She turned and started walking back to camp. On a second thought she turned back to Johnny, "Thank you."

~*~

AN: Y'know…these chapters seem a lot longer when I'm writing them in class…..Please Review!


	8. Chapter Six: Secrets Revealed

**__**

Chapter Six: Secrets Revealed

~*~

The next morning everybody was packing up their sleeping gear while Val fixed breakfast.

Nikki looked at the blanket Johnny had given her the night before and smiled slightly. She folded the blanket up and set it next to her gear. She stood up and brushed the grass and dirt off of her pants. She walked over to Val.

"That smells good." She smiled.

"Thanks." Val said.

~*~

After breakfast…

"So, where are we going?" Kay asked.

"To Tahsa Dexter's manor to have her look at Nikki's locket." Johnny answered standing up and shouldering his pack.

"Then let's go!" Val said. The group started walking towards their destination and started talking and getting to know each other.

~*~

About an hour later…

"Here we are." Quick said as they walked to the door. Quick rang the bell.

A few moments latera tall red-headed woman dressed in a dark blue gown answered the door.

"I had a feeling it was you guys, " Tasha said, she looked at Nikki and Kay, "I see you finally got some buisness."

"People aren't exactly lining up at your door either." Val said. Everyone went into the tea room and sat down.

Nikkie looked around abesntly wondering where the servants were.

"Anyways," Tasha began, ignoring Val, "Tell me about your new client."

"We think that the man man who killed her father because of some incriminating information is hiring assassin's to kill Nikki." Quick summerized.

"Nikki?" Tasha asked, Nikki rasied her hand a little sheepishly, "What's your full name?"

"Nicolet Jenine Franco." Nikki answred.

"Lady Nicolet Jenine Franco." Kay corrected, Nikki rolled her eyes.

"So your Lord Nicholas's daughter." Tasha said.

"You knew my father?"

"My husband did. But I think I understand the situation a little better now though. But why did they bring you here?" She asked.

Nikki took off her locket and handed it to Tasha, "The inscription on the left side confuses me. I think it has something to do with the information my father had. But Johnny thinks you may be able to understand it."

Tasha studied the locket for a few moments, "I've seen this before. It's on an envelope in my husband's study. It was from Lord Nicholas I believe, I'll go get it." Tasha stood up and went to the study. A few minutes she returned and handed the envelope and locket to Nikki.

"Thank you."

"I assume you'll be staying awhile so I'll show you to your rooms." Tasha said. The group stood up and followed Tasha.

~*~

In Nikki's room…

Nikki sat at the desk in her room staring at the envelope. Taking a deep breath she opened it and pulled out a thick stack of papers. A smalled envelope fell out of the stack, it had her name on it. She set down the stack of papers and picked up the small envelope and opened it. Taking out the paper she unfolded it and read the letter from her father.

__

My dearest daughter,

If your reading this letter I have been most likely been killed by Merrick. Who is Merrick is probably what your wondering, or maybe not, you always were a smart girl. I'll explain that in time though. But first I want to apologize for not being there to watch you grow up. I bet your beautiful just like your mother. I just want you to know that I always have and always will love you. But I suppose you want to know what's going on.

On a raid on a building suspected of harboring terrorists I came across the enclosed documents. Most of them can be used as blackmail against the royal family, but there are also some plans for an explosive weapon and strategical targets that could give him a lot of power. But one thing is for sure, Merrick cannot be allowed to use the explosive. I sent the documents to the Owl for safe keeping. It isn't….wasn't safe to keep them in the house or give them to the royal family both places where he could retrieve them. I hope this has helped you understand what is going on and how you can protect your self.

I know it may be too late or maybe even to early but Happy Birthday Nicolet.

With Love Forever,

Your father,

Nicholas.

Nikki dried the paper that had gotten a little wet from the tears that had fallen on it. She folded up the letter and placed it back in the envelope. Standing up she went to the bathroom and splashed some cold water on her face. Drying her face with the towel she thought about the documents. She pulled her hair out of it's ponytail and brushed it out before putting it up into a bun. Going over to the dresser she looked at the clothing that Tasha had provided she pulled a chemise and changed. She picked up the robe and wrapped it around herself before going back to the desk and going through the documents. After about an hour she pulled out some parchment, a quill and some ink and started sketching out something that looked like a map and notes. 


End file.
